The field of the invention is magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) methods and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to methods for functional MRI (“fMRI”).
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B0), the individual magnetic moments of the nuclei in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but process about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. If the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B1) that is in the x-y plane and that is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, Mz, may be rotated, or “tipped,” into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment Mxy. A signal is emitted by the excited nuclei or “spins,” after the excitation signal B1 is terminated, and this signal may be received and processed to form an image.
When utilizing these “MR” signals to produce images, magnetic field gradients (Gx, Gy, and Gz) are employed. Typically, the region to be imaged is scanned by a sequence of measurement cycles in which these gradients vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received MR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques.
The measurement cycle used to acquire each MR signal is performed under the direction of a pulse sequence produced by a pulse sequencer. Clinically available MRI systems store a library of such pulse sequences that can be prescribed to meet the needs of many different clinical applications. Research MRI systems include a library of clinically-proven pulse sequences and they also enable the development of new pulse sequences.
The MR signals acquired with an MRI system are signal samples of the subject of the examination in Fourier space, or what is often referred to in the art as “k-space.” Each MR measurement cycle, or pulse sequence, typically samples a portion of k-space along a sampling trajectory characteristic of that pulse sequence. Most pulse sequences sample k-space in a raster scan-like pattern sometimes referred to as a “spin-warp,” a “Fourier,” a “rectilinear,” or a “Cartesian” scan. The spin-warp scan technique employs a variable amplitude phase encoding magnetic field gradient pulse prior to the acquisition of MR spin-echo signals to phase encode spatial information in the direction of this gradient. In a two-dimensional implementation (“2DFT”), for example, spatial information is encoded in one direction by applying a phase encoding gradient, Gy, along that direction, and then a spin-echo signal is acquired in the presence of a readout magnetic field gradient, Gx, in a direction orthogonal to the phase encoding direction. The readout gradient present during the spin-echo acquisition encodes spatial information in the orthogonal direction. In a typical 2DFT pulse sequence, the magnitude of the phase encoding gradient pulse, Gy, is incremented, ΔGy, in the sequence of measurement cycles, or “views” that are acquired during the scan to produce a set of k-space MR data from which an entire image can be reconstructed.
There are many other k-space sampling patterns used by MRI systems. These include “radial”, or “projection reconstruction” scans in which k-space is sampled as a set of radial sampling trajectories extending from the center of k-space. The pulse sequences for a radial scan are characterized by the lack of a phase encoding gradient and the presence of a readout gradient that changes direction from one pulse sequence view to the next. There are also many k-space sampling methods that are closely related to the radial scan and that sample along a curved k-space sampling trajectory rather than the straight line radial trajectory.
An image is reconstructed from the acquired k-space data by transforming the k-space data set to an image space data set. There are many different methods for performing this task and the method used is often determined by the technique used to acquire the k-space data. With a Cartesian grid of k-space data that results from a 2D or 3D spin-warp acquisition, for example, the most common reconstruction method used is an inverse Fourier transformation (“2DFT” or “3DFT”) along each of the 2 or 3 axes of the data set. With a radial k-space data set and its variations, the most common reconstruction method includes “regridding” the k-space samples to create a Cartesian grid of k-space samples and then performing a 2DFT or 3DFT on the regridded k-space data set. In the alternative, a radial k-space data set can also be transformed to Radon space by performing a 1DFT of each radial projection view and then transforming the Radon space data set to image space by performing a filtered backprojection.
Functional magnetic resonance imaging (“fMRI”) technology provides an approach to study neuronal activity. Conventional fMRI detects changes in cerebral blood volume, flow, and oxygenation that locally occur in association with increased neuronal activity that is induced by functional paradigms. This physiological response is often referred to as the “hemodynamic response.” The hemodynamic response to neuronal activity provides a mechanism for image contrast commonly referred to as the blood-oxygen level dependent (“BOLD”) signal contrast. An MRI system can be used to acquire signals from the brain over a period of time. As the brain performs a task, these signals are modulated synchronously with task performance to reveal which regions of the brain are involved in performing the task. The series of fMRI time course images must be acquired at a rate that is high enough to see the changes in brain activity induced by the functional paradigm. In addition, because neuronal activity may occur at widely dispersed locations in the brain, a relatively large 3D volume or multi-slice volume must be acquired in each time frame.
Typically, functional paradigms employed by fMRI fall into one of two categories: block designs and event-related designs. In block paradigms, functional tasks are organized into blocks that alternate throughout the functional scan at regular intervals. In addition, block paradigms often employ a stimulus, such as a visual or auditory cue, to perform a given task, the stimulus being presented to the subject such that a desired task is initiated. This approach can confound functional analysis, however, since unwanted neuronal activation is often produced in response to the stimulus. For example, if a subject is presented with a visual cue, neuronal activation in response to processing the visual information is produced. This neuronal activation results in cognitive function being represented in the functional images in portions of the brain where activation may not be desired, such as the visual cortex, for the particular application at task. In contrast to block paradigms, functional tasks in event-related paradigms are typically pseudo-random single events or rapid repetitions thereof. While pseudo-random in presentation, event-related paradigms still rely on predetermined timing of when functional tasks are to occur. Moreover, in many cases, external stimuli are still required to induce the desired functional task.
In general, fMRI analyses proceed by performing statistical analyses between estimates of the expected hemodynamic response and BOLD signal changes that are indicative of the functional paradigm design, that is, the timing of the functional tasks performed by the subject, utilized when acquiring the image data. A mathematical model produced around the functional paradigm thereby forms the basis for statistical analysis, focusing on voxels whose signal changes correspond to the timing of the functional task. Therefore, a priori information about the times at which a functional task is performed is required before a subject is imaged.